Semiconductor device fabrication is a process used to create integrated circuits that are present in everyday electrical and electronic devices. The fabrication process is a multiple-step sequence of photolithographic and chemical processing steps during which electronic circuits are gradually created on a wafer composed of a semiconducting material.
The electronic circuits include various components, such as transistors, capacitors, resistors, and the like. The components need to be electrically connected to each other and/or other components, such as bond pads. Various techniques are utilized for electrically connecting the components, such as conductive vias, lines, channels, interconnects, and the like.
One mechanism to facilitate electrical connection between components is to utilize an interposer. This is a layer that does not contain any active transistors, only interconnects. The interposer is generally used for providing connections to multiple die or chips.